Falling Dusk
by emilycullen14
Summary: Set 10 years after Breaking Dawn. When the Volturi come back to kill Renesmee, will Jacob and the Cullens save her? Or will the Volturi win? This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice and review :


RPov-

Falling Dusk

Chapter 1.- Leaving.

I was running, running so fast that i thought my lungs would burst out. I was in a forest somewhere. Jacob was ahead of me, and it seemed like i would never catch up to him. "Jake!" i screamed. "Jacob, come back!", but he couldn't hear me. We ran deeper into the forest and then Jacob Black disappeared.

I woke up screaming, and i realised it was just a dream. "Nessie, are you okay? Whats wrong?" Jacob whispered. We were in my bed and he was holding me in his warm arms. "Im okay, i just had a nightmare" i admitted. He looked at me and said "its okay, im here, it was just a dream." "i know, thanks jake" i said. "Whats the time?" i asked. "Its 7am, what do you want to do?" he replied. "Well lets go downstairs and see what everyones doing".

We got up, and Jake held my hand and we walked downstairs. Dad was on the lounge talking with Mum and as soon as he saw Jake and I, holding hands, he grimaced and Jacob immidatley dropped it.

"hey dad, hey mum" i said

"hi nessie, hi jake" they both said

"Where is everyone?" i asked.

"Alice , Emmett, Rose and Jasper are out hunting, esme is cleaning, and carlisle is at work." Dad answered.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"ness, lets go for a walk" jake insisted.

"okay, sure, ill be home later, mum and dad.

"okay renesmee" mum said.

We went to Jacobs house for the day , and then we went to visit seth and leah.

I kissed jake goodbye for the night, as he was going out tonight to run as a wolf.

"see you tomorrow, jake"

"okay, bye renesmee, i love you" he said.

"i love you too".

When i got home, everyone was back. I greeted them all and went to sit on the lounge with everyone. Carlisle was telling us, about his day at the hospital today, when suddenly Alice froze, and her lips trembled. Her face was like a hard mask, she closed her eyes and i knew she was having a vision. "alice, alice" jasper asked her. "What do you see?". We all looked at her.

Alice suddenly opened her eyes, and whispered. "The Volturi".

"What?, Whats happening?" Mum asked.

"they have finally decided to come and k-k-kill renesmee"

I instantly froze. I could feel jasper sending calm waves to me, but it wasn't helping.

"But why?" Esme asked.

"They think she is now a threat, theyre leaving now., theyll be here tomorrow- the whole guard." Alice whispered.

"n. Oh, No no.," mum said.

"We have to leave right now" Dad said in a loud voice. Esme, Alice and Bella, you pack only the stuff we need, and Rose you get the cars ready.

They nodded frantically and ran at inhuman speed out to the garage and other rooms, while jasper, Emmett, carlisle, dad and i stood.

Where are we going ? i asked.

Were going to go to Denali first and hide there, we cannot risk demetri tracking us, then were going somewhere else far away, but im not sure where just yet. Dad explained.

"okay, i need to tell jake, and tell him to pack now."

"Ness, honey, im so sorry but Jake cant come with us"

"What, why not!' i exclaimed.

"He needs to be here with the rest of the wolves, to tell us whats happening when they come and im not putting him in more danger."

"Dad, No! Hes coming with us" i nearly yelled.

"Renesmee, i love you but this is what is best for you, "

"WE CANT JUST LEAVE HIM HERE!" i shouted.

"its the right thing to do, ness. We cant put him in any danger" Carlisle said.

" And He can protect himself". Dad said. Dad looked at jasper meaningfully, and i could feel jaspers calmness influence me again, but i resisted .

Rose came in, and said" Were ready". "ok thanks rose" Edward muttered and Rosalie left.

"Ness, come on, were going now." Dad said.

"Jake is coming, i cant leave him here!" i yelled, and without thinking i ran past everyone and out the front door, as fast as i could. I heard dad call Renesmee! But i didn't listen or stop, i just sped up and kept running towards jakes house.

They musnt be following me then, otherwise they would of caught me already. I was nearly at his house, but before i was there, i caught his scent, and ran into him. "Nessie, whats wrong?". He asked.

"Jake, the volturi are coming to kill me, and were all moving to denali or somewhere, and they wont let you come!" i gasped.

"what, why not!"And then Suddenly Emmetts jeep came screeching around the corner and stopped a few feet away from where me and jake were standing.

Dad, Emmett, Carlisle, And jasper all got out of the car, then jake stepped forward and put himself between me and them.

"Why,? jake said.

"Jacob, i know you love renesmee, but we are trying to protect her from the volturi, please listen to me, she cant stay here and you need to stay with the pack. Once they leave, we will come back , i promise you that. We cannot put nessie in any danger, do you understand?" Carlisle explained.

He waited a long moment, and then finally said. "yes i do. he whispered .

"Jake, please don't leave me, i pleaded.

"i love you ness, but your family is right, i will see you soon, i love you, i just want you to be safe okay, then well see each other. He kissed the top of my head.

"Jakee...

"renesmee, please get in the car, dad said, we have to leave now."

"no, dad. Please, i want to stay with jake"

"sorry honey, we have to go. Emmett? Jazz?" dad asked.

"NO!" i screamed, and tried to hold onto jake. then suddenly Emmett secured my arms in his massive steel grip, and i uselessly flailed my arms, and tried to struggle. When i struggled Emmett just held on tighter, and started dragging me to the car. " im sorry, Ness".. he said.

"NO, NO, PLEASE DONT DO THIS" i screamed. I escaped emmetts grip for a second, and was about to run to jake, but that only made things worse, Jasper came over, and they both caught me and carried me towards the car, while i still struggled.

Carlisle opened the car door, and the three of them tried to put me in the car, i looked at jake, and said "Jake, please help me, i love you.!". As if suddenly he just realised what was going on, Jacob ran towards me, but dad stopped him, and also held tightly onto him.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle finally got me in the car, and closed the door but i still struggled pointlessly inside the car, with tears streaming down my face. Dad put the stupid child lock on the car.

Jacob was still struggling in dads arms, and Emmett, jazz and carlisle went to go help and calm him down.

Dad said something to jake, that i couldn't hear, but suddenly jake froze, and stopped struggling and nodded.

They released him, and jake just stood there, expressionless.

They all hopped in the car, and i was still sobbing and saying "jake, jake". Dad looked at me and said "Im sorry, and started up the engine. Carlisle was in the passenger seat, silent. And Jasper and Emmett sat on either side of me.

Emmett, jazz, can you strap her in?" he nodded towards me.

They both looked at me, and i started struggling again, trying to get out of the car, but Jasper grabbed my hands and locked them in his grip, and Emmett started strapping me in.

"dad.. please! Why are you doing this to me?" i mumbled.

"sorry renesmee, but we have to. We have to go now."

I could hardly move in jaspers arms, but i still tried. Finally dad said- Jasper, can you please put her to sleep?"

He just nodded and looked at me, then put his hand on my shoulder,, i could feel myself slipping away, into unconsciousness. Jasper released my hands, and i fell asleep.

Chapter 2.


End file.
